This invention relates to a device for holding down sheet material such as books, magazines, and the like.
Often it is desirable to read or refer to a page of a book while having the hands free for writing, cooking, building, or some other activity. Devices for holding down book pages are known in the prior art. These devices, however, are often mechanically complex and unadaptable to books of varying sizes. Devices which employ elastic strings and the like to hold down book pages apply all of the holddown pressure along a narrow portion of the page, possibly causing damage to fragile originals, particularly at the extremes of the line of contact.